Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing which perform processing for managing a file or a job.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-054005 or 2009-054006 discloses a system as follows. Namely, a print job is output to a network to which one or more image formation apparatuses are connected. A user logs in any image formation apparatus of the one or more image formation apparatuses and has the image formation apparatus process the print job. The print job is held in a server included in the system. Alternatively, the system does not have to include a server. The print job may be held in any image formation apparatus of the one or more image formation apparatuses.
By making use of this system, the user does not have to be conscious about an apparatus holding a print job. The user can instruct any image formation apparatus included in the system to process a job, simply by logging in the image formation apparatus.
Offices have recently expanded extensively. One or more networks are constructed in one office. A network here means a communication environment such as local area network (LAN) in which one or more devices can be connected. As the offices spread over wide areas, a network can communicate with other networks. For example, a network in the Tokyo head office and a network in the Osaka branch can communicate with each other.
A user desires to use his/her own information processing apparatus which can be connected to a first network also in a second network as in the first network. For example, when a user having a terminal apparatus which can be connected to the network in the Tokyo head office goes on a business trip to the Osaka branch with his/her terminal apparatus, he/she may desire to connect the terminal apparatus to the network in the Osaka branch and use the terminal apparatus.
In connection with file management, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-015520 discloses a technique for selecting one of devices belonging to another sub area as a default device when connection to another sub area is established.
One method for meeting the user's demand above includes a method of copying a file of interest from a network where the file is saved to a network at a destination of a device and using the file.
In order to allow connection of a terminal apparatus to a different network in order to meet the demand, however, a complicated operation is required. For example, a user should register an address of an image formation apparatus to be connected to a new network in a printer driver installed in the terminal apparatus. Furthermore, the user has to set information on the new network in the terminal apparatus.
Though the user can use the file copied as above in the network at the destination of the device, the file remains in the network at the destination unless the file is deleted after use. Namely, without a right to access the network at the destination from the device or a right to delete the file after the device returned to its original network, the device cannot delete the file from the network at the destination.
If the file remains in the network at the destination, a storage area in the network is wasted and a security issue associated with the file may also arise.